Masquerade and Pen Ball
by prettykouka
Summary: Sharpay and her ideas.Everyone would complain at first until it was beneficial for them too.She giggled when they separated and kissed him again,but this time it was more profound,more sincere and they loved it.And to their surprise:it was thanks to Shar


**Masquerade and pen Ball **

**Last Waltz**

**(I don't own anything of course!)  
**

"Okay, so this is what it would all be about."Sharpay said as she moved across the room. "This year, the seniors of East High are preparing a never before known ball."

She paused smiling at the confused faces of the homeroom.

"There's a slight change to everything though. You know how for each spring dance, a girl gets to ask a boy to the dance?" Some people nodded "Well, this ball is kinda like that. Except you won't know who you are going to go to the dance with."

She smiled when everyone looked at her like she was crazy.

"How can you go to the dance without knowing who you are going to go with?"Chad asked from his seat.

Sharpay took a large bowl from her desk and lifted it up. "That's where the anonymous names come. You see, each of the girls will draw a paper out, from the boy bowls, and the one you pick will be the one you'll go to the dance with. That's in fact why I said that the names needed to be anonymous. Then, you will write to the person you picked, but you still don't know who that is and therefore, Miss Darbus here will be the transistor. She's the one that will hand your date the letters and such. Lockers come in handy huh?"

She smiled again when she saw a few people getting excited. "Now it's important that you don't say who you are to anyone and that you don't exclaim whose anonymous name you've drown okay? This will be for Miss Darbus only to know because she has the list of who is who okay? Got it? Questions?"

Jason raised his hand.

"After all of this, when it will be time for the dance, how will we know who our date is?"

Sharpay smirked. This was getting fun. "Well Jason, thanks for saying something that is quite useful, for once…"Sharpay whispered the last part. "The day before the dance, each girl will tell her partner a full description of her dress, still not revealing who she is. The girls will have masks on, so the boys will have to go looking for the perfect one."

Some cheerleaders squealed in excitement and some of the boys just looked annoyed.

"Anyways! Let the games begin! The pen exchange will start on Thursday, to give Miss Darbus time to get use to everyone's lockers and pen names."She added as she walked over to each girl's table, making sure that each of them drew out a name.

When she got to Gabriella, she sighted at her frown and annoyed look. "Come on Gabs, this will be fun!"

"I'm only doing this for you Sharpay, you know how much I hate dances."

Sharpay smiled at her friend innocently and read over her shoulder the name she had picked out.

'Anonymous B. Lover .'

Strange name.

But not as random as the one she had picked out 'yellow butterfly.'

She smiled at her other friend, Martha who was nearly jumping up and down on her sit with excitement.

Gabriella would have been fine with just going to the dance, but only with her friends. Knowing now that she would have to waltz made her exasperated. Even if, Ryan had promise to teach anyone who needed assistance for this kind of dancing.

***

**FROM**: Yellow Butterfly.

**TO:** Anonymous B. Lover

Hey there!

You know, I don't exactly remember if I've told you this before, but you are totally a light of sunshine out of this game. Seriously, I DO NOT want to go to the dance. (it has nothing to do with you by the way) but when Sharpay said that EVERYONE needed to participate I really felt like I was about to puke. Dancing is not one of my favorite thing in this world. Just thinking about it makes the hair on my arm rise.

Anyways, what have you been up to since the last time you wrote me? Which I think was like 2 days ago. Ms Darbus isn't fast on the delivering, but hey! She has to do it for the entire senior and junior class. Can't blame her huh?

Hope to see / read you soon!

Xoxo

Yellow Butterfly

PS: I'm really struggling with not writing my name on those letters. Lol. Sharpay would be furious! Oh and the dance is in a week. I'll choose your favorite color as to be the one of my dress!:)

***

Troy smiled as he read the letter he had just received, he folded it carefully and set it in his bag, knowing that he was going to answer back to his anonymous date when he got home .

He sat on his desk, not even thinking hard on what to say, the words coming easily.

**FROM**: Anonymous B. Lover

**TO** : Yellow Butterfly

Well, I'm glad that I have this impact on you YB.(Just in case you forgot, it's short for Yellow Butterfly.) It's a long name to write so SORRY!:)

I love dancing. It's one of those things that I just feel so at ease in. When I found you, I won't force you to dance, but I'm going to just have you dancing all night. You'll WANT to dance. :)

Ryan has done a pretty good job with the dancing. I watched the rehearsals today from a distance and I was amazed at his dance skills. He really got those kids going! I was looking for a hint of you from all the kids in that dance class of his, if we may call it that. Hehe!

I can't wait to find out who you are, because I'm dying to find out. I'm sure you'll be a lot prettier than what I expect you to be, and trust me, my ranks are set high! lol. I'm sure I made you smile!

PS: I hope you know what my favorite color is and that it will match your skin perfectly. ..And for the record, I have two favorite colors. One I had since I was a boy, and the other, one that I developed to love just recently. Care to tell me which one you'll choose?

See ya!

A B. Lover….;)Having a hard time with the anonymous thing too! Stay strong!:)

---

Everyone was excited about the dance now. Not even one of the people had complained about their partner and Sharpay walked in the hallways of East High with a triumphant smile on her face, with her arms linked with Gabriella and Taylor, her best friends.

"Guys, I'm soooo excited!" Taylor squealed.

They laughed and Gabriella nodded in agreement. "I never thought I'd day this Shar, but I think you did a pretty good job out of this ball thing. I'm actually excited about having to dance in the gym!"

Sharpay smiled at her friend. "The decorations are going well, everything is set in stone. The basket ball team was quite annoyed at the fact that they wouldn't have the gym to practice, but they have the court outside, so they totally should NOT complain."Sharpay said as she sat in her chair in homeroom.

Miss Darbus got in the room a few seconds before the bell rang and cleared her throat to have the attention of everyone. It was one of those rare Fridays that everyone was paying attention.

"Okay students."Miss Darbus smiled. "I think all of you are very excited for tonight huh? Well, I received the last letters from every girl, so guys, please care to check in your lockers after lunch. I hope that all of you will have a splendid evening tonight. Everything is pretty much ready now."

The teenagers of the room could barely stay in place as their homeroom teacher talked about the different events. But everyone's mind was on the dance, and the guys were slightly annoyed at the fact that they had to wait another period before discovering the way their date was going to appear to the dance.

But they couldn't complain, because right after lunch, school was over. The principal had agreed on giving the students their time to get ready and for last minute set-ups. Besides that everything was ready.

***

"How is your girl going to dress up?" Chad asked Zeke. They were hanging out at Troy's house after school, before the dance that they would go to together.

"Pink. She loves pink."

"No wonder you got your shirt pink."Troy nodded in understanding while he sat on the island, watching as Zeke flipped the grilled cheese sandwich that was in the hot pan on the stove.

"Yeah, well what's your girl like?"

"I don't know, we never talked about appearances, but I know she said she was going to dress in my favorite color. She knows that much about me guys. It's crazy how enjoyable this stupid game has been with her."

"Wait she's dress up in blue?" Chad asked after a moment.

"No man, My other favorite color. Black. Everyone can look good in a black suit or dress but I'm sure she's going to look stunning. I can feel it ."Troy said with a smile as he stole the sandwich from the pan and quickly put it in his mouth and chuckled with the groans of both boys.

The boys continued to talk about the dance, amazed how this all turned out for the best, as excitement blew up inside of each teenager. By the time they arrived at the school, some students were already getting inside the gym where music was flooding.

Once they got into the slightly crowded gym, they immediately started to look around, searching for the perfect description, following not only the details the girls had given each of them, but also their excitement and all the sides they had developed with pen-mailing to the girls they picked out.

At first, none of the basket ball team members found their dates, and they were a little bit annoyed when they realized that other students had found their perfect girl, with some couples dancing on the space assigned for the stage.

They didn't let their hope get down thought, because when Jason came back with his girl, they all told themselves that if the most jock-like boy was able to find his date through the crowded room, they must have the same luck, and so, they searched more.

About thirty minutes later, Chad found Taylor and Zeke found his pink lover girl, Sharpay. When he realized it was her, he nearly fainted, because he always had on crush on the drama queen. She was stunned but please. She never thought that she would be dating a jock, never the less Zeke Baylor, but hey!she loved it when it came to writing to him, so she gave him his shot and she found out that she really did enjoy her time with him.

Troy was thought was slightly discouraged when he didn't find his girl, so he went for a walk and when he got out of the gym, the cold wind that hit him in the face was soothing. And he found Miss Darbus walking around also, maybe doing the same as him.

"Oh hi Troy, having fun?"she asked as they passed near each other.

Troy shook his head.

"Oh. Is everything alright?"

He shook his head again. "Can't find my date in this mess." He said, discouraged.

"Hum, You are Troy Bolton. You don't lack on courage. You shouldn't give up now."

He smiled genuinely at his teacher, that he had found loving during his last year of high school. It's like he was _actually_ going to miss his drama and homeroom teacher. Weird much?

"Well, could you help out a little? I'm kinda lost."

Miss Darbus shook her head no. "I'm sorry Troy. I can't give you anything more. Just follow your heart and instinct. I'm sure you'll find her. I _know _you'll find her." She said emphasizing the word 'know'.

Then she walked away from him. Troy looked up the sky and smiled as he saw the stars brightly shinning in the sky. He stood there during a moment, enjoying the sight before him, before taking the nicely folded paper out of his suite's pocket and read the last sentence of the smallest note they had sent to each other so far.

_The stars will be out tonight__._ It read, _I can't wait! Hopefully you'll know where to meet me in that case!;)_

Troy nearly skipping down to the gym again.

He suddenly had an idea of where he might find his date.

Troy made his way through the gym and ran down the main hallway and into the science department. This section of the school was highly known for its geek population. But he had been there before. If you wanted to get to advanced science class, this was the only way.

He opened the door he was looking for and breathed a sigh of relief when he found that it was unlocked.

He walked up the stairs fast, all of his courage, adrenaline and energy coming back at him with force. If he didn't find her up there, he would totally give up. He pushed another door open and inhaled the fresh air again.

He was outside, on the roof of the school, and so was she.

He smiled and walked slowly now scared of what to say.

"I thought you would never find me" She said.

And Troy had to let out a breath that he hadn't even realized that he was keeping in. Her voice was so sweet and natural, calm but somewhat excited.

He smiled and she turned around, facing him. They weren't in the darkness, but he couldn't see her face due to the mask she was still wearing.

She had kept her promise thought. He black satin dress was wrapped around her in a way that it made out her small curves.

"You look gorgeous Yellow Butterfly."

"You don't look so bad yourself"

He smiled and she returned it.

The music could still be heard through the night and he extended his hand, when the music turned into a slow, like it was programmed or something.

"Would you give me the opportunity to accompany me in this dance?"

She smiled and let out a small giggle. She touched his hand and he moved her to a free space where they wouldn't have to hit the pots of plants on the roof. And then he pulled her close, not in an abusive way, but in the way that she could escape if she wanted to.

When they had made contact thought, a strange feeling took place in the pit of the girl's stomach. Was it the excitement of finally meeting _him_? Adrenaline? Or wasn't something else?

Whatever it was thought, she sure did like it.

They moved to the rhythm of the song, keeping their eyes locked and not talking. They didn't know what to say, but the way they were looking at each other kind of set off the communication.

When the song finally ended, they didn't stop at first, kind off mesmerized.

Troy slowed down the moving before coming into a full stop and when he did he smiled.

"I believe that we can now reveal our identity huh?"

She nodded, giggling and it made him whelm up inside.

"I'm Troy. Troy Bolton."

"Gabriella" She smiled shyly.

He reached out, and pulled off her mask with both his hands, trying not to hurt her hair in the process.

When he fully saw her face, he was stunned.

"What?"She asked, feeling self-conscious.

"No, no" He said, cupping her face with his hands. "Don't feel shy. It's just that…"

He sighted."Wow, I was so right about you."

"How so?" She asked confused.

"You are way more beautiful than I would ever expect it."

She was now smiling and she giggled a little, but became serious when she felt him leaning in. He stopped halfway, sensing her change under his palms.

But she surprised both of them by leaning in also, and meeting his lips into a soft kiss.

She giggled when they separated and kissed him again, but this time it was more profound, more sincere and they loved it. The moment it happened, the moment they kissed each other, both of them got a feeling in their stomach that they had never in their life time experienced, and they were glad they met each other.

Really glad.


End file.
